Matchmakers in Disguise
by KaylaBow
Summary: Dawn, Sierra, and Izzy are all sick and tired of waiting for the contestants to be in a relationship. Tired of waiting for these dense contestants, they form a team called 'Matchmakers in Disguise'. This is the start of a beautiful friendship and a horrible embarrassment for the campers. At the end is Bawn, Coderra, and Nizzy :)
1. Forming the Team

**I thought this would be a fun idea**

**Disclaimer: Me: Noah! Say it! Noah: I rather let Izzy eat me alive with a spoon Me: Oh, okay. Izzy! Izzy holds a spoon in her hands and stares at Noah Noah: Okay fine! NooneownsTotalDramabecauseifKayladidthenNizzywouldbeathing! Me: Say it slower. Noah sighs Noah: No one owns Total Drama Because if Kayla did then Nizzy would be a thing Izzy: Wow, LOL! I did not expect that!**

* * *

Matchmakers in Disguise

Chapter 1: Forming the Team

Dawn was peacefully floating on a beach chair, looking at peoples auras. Many of them were pink and red, "Signs of love and embarrassment" Dawn said as she sighed. All of the campers were too dense and scared to see each others feeling's. Dawn wanted to shove them into thier faces and make them confess but that would ruin the future. Then Sierra came, sulking.

"What's wrong? Seeing your aura is greyish blue, that means you are sad and disappointed, with a hint of bloody red, rage" said the moongirl. Sierra's head perked up. "Its because these people are too dense to realize thier feelings!" yelled Sierra. Moonbeam quickly placed a hand over her mouth and walked Sierra in a hallway, because many were staring at the duo. "Really?" asked Dawn when they were alone in the hallway. Sierra nodded. "I thought I was the only one" gasped Dawn. Sierra's eyes widen.

"OMG! Maybe we can get these people together!" Sierra said with excitement as she squealed. "I can guess that we will put aside the things and let these people form into happy couples" Dawn said as she happily sighed. "What should we do? I mean like which couple?" asked Sierra. "I don't know" said Dawn, "But we have brains **(Sierra)** and a the innocent actor **(Dawn)**, but we need a third member." Dawn said.

"But why, if you need someone stealthy I can be it!" shouted the purple haired girl. The pale girl shook her head, "No, you have more information on the cast members than I do, but only slightly. You can do it sometimes, but we need a third person." Dawn said with determination in her voice. "But who would do it?" asked Sierra. Suddenly, a thumping sound came out of the air vent. And a very excited Izzy came out!

"Oh! Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I want to mess with people's love life!" screamed Izzy in excitement. Sierra looked at Dawn while she shook her head. "We have no choice" Dawn replied. Izzy was jumping up and down with excitement, "Oh! Oh! I know! We can call our self's the Dizzerra squad!" shouted Izzy with a gleam of hope in her eye's. Sierra gave her a puzzled look while Dawn simply said, "Our names combined?" said Dawn, Izzy smiled and nodded. Sierra beamed up, "Maybe we can be the 'Matchmaker's in Disguise'!" shouted Sierra. Izzy and Dawn nodded in agreement. This was the start of a beautiful friendship, and a horrible embarrassment for the campers.


	2. Bringing back Scottney

**I gave this a thought, because like, even though I am in LOVE with Jock. I will do Scottney first, because, "Why not?". Sorry first reviewer, but I'm kinda a CRAZY Jock fan.**

**Disclaimer: Me: Say it Sierra! Sierra: Got it! Kayla doesn't own Total Drama, or me! NOW GIVE ME MY CODY CAGE KAYLA! Me gets her a giant cage while Sierra gleams happily.**

* * *

Matchmakers in Disguise

Chapter 2: Bringing back Scottney!

"What should we do?" Sierra said, the newly formed "team" were having trouble with thinking of a good couple. "Maybe we can do Noah's relationship?!" Izzy shouted. "Hmmmm, maybe? How about Cody?" Dawn said, "NO!" yelled Sierra and Izzy. "I was just kidding!" Dawn said while laughing, Sierra and Izzy began to have a VERY visible blush. They held the secret meeting of the team of MID **(Matchmakers in Disguise)** in Dawn's room because; number 1: Sierra's room was creepily filled with Cody things and number 2: Izzy had dead skin snakes, water pipes, explosives, guns, a dead cow and a small picture of Noah in her room. So Dawn wanted her room, it was a very neat room with no animals because Chris forced her not to put a living creature in a room, besides the campers.

"Oh! Oh! I know! Maybe we can get back OLD couples first?" suggest the redhead. Dawn and Sierra looked at Izzy, "That's a great idea!" exclaimed Sierra and Dawn. "But who do you suggest Izzy? Maybe Cody-kins and me?" asked the tan girl with stars in her eye's. Izzy rolled her eye's, "No, maybe Scottney, and there was never a Coderra" said Izzy. Sierra and Dawn gave her a shocked look, "YOU JUST ROLLED YOUR EYE'S!" both girls screamed in shock. "Somebody call an ambulance! This girl is becoming Noah!" they yelled.

"By the way, what is Scottney and Coderra?" asked Dawn curiously, Sierra simply said, "Scott and Courtney? Cody and I?", Izzy nodded while Sierra smirked at Dawn. "I guess I'm better at ship names!" said Sierra with pride in her voice. "Well, okay?" Dawn said uncomfortable and awkwardly. "What's the plan then?" Dawn said, Izzy and Sierra grinned evilly, they had a scheme up ahead.

* * *

Scott was peacefully making a shark barricade **(How can you peacefully make a barricade?)**, he was doing well for a first timer **(XD)**. Scott wanted to get ready so Fang won't come up and eat him! When the redhead was making the final touches, Scott saw a 1,000 dollar bill on the floor! You see, Izzy had drawn that bill, it was a child-like colored bill, but Scott doesn't see money very often. So naturally, he thought it was the real deal. Also, he chased after it all over the Playa until he found himself in a room. Sierra locked the door while Scott was banging the door. "LET ME OUT!" Scott yelled, "No" a voice replied. If you were in the Playa, you would see a flash of orange and purple hair run while you hear large banging noises.

When Scott was still locked in the room, Izzy got her walkie-talkie, "Dawn, mission Dollar Scott complete, your turn for mission Courtney Trap Trick" Izzy said seriously while Dawn nodded. Dawn had went up to Courtney, Courtney was on her PDA. "Courtney! Help! I can hear banging noises in my room!" the aura wisperer cried. Courtney's eye's were still on the electronic, "And why would I care?" she asked rather rudely **(Come on! I make my characters a little to OC so I need them in character!)**.

"Because my room is next to yours, and the thing inside of it can come in your room and destroy it. Plus, you would have another reason to sue Chris" Dawn said calmly. Courtney looked away from her PDA and thought, "Hmmm, I guess your right. Let's sue Chris!" yelled Courtney.

* * *

"So that's were the thing in your room is?" asked the tan girl, Dawn nodded. In Dawn's head, it said '_Yes! Finally! Now we can have a happy couple!_'. "I just wanna come in to make sure your not kidding or not, but I came prepared! Now we can sue Chris!" the CIT said. Courtney was wearing a football uniform she stole from the gift shop at the Playa. "You know" Dawn said as she put a hand on Courtney's shoulder. "You don't have to be the women your mom want's you to be so she can love you. I can see it in your aura, you don't want to sue anyone" she said. Courtney looked shocked, "What are you talking about, heh, l-lets get in-inside" Courtney stuttered nervelessly.

When Dawn opened the door, Courtney saw Scott inside, Dawn quickly pushed her in and locked the door. "Hey!" shouted the CIT, she was banging on the door, "Let me out! I will sue you! Let me get my- hey! WHERE THE HELL IS MY PDA!" yelled the tan girl in rage. Scott looked emotionless, "Don't even try it, you can't break the door, heck, you can't even pick the lock!" he said. Dawn from outside had a PDA in her hands, "Hehehe" she said creepliy.

* * *

Izzy and Sierra were already at the security camera station. They put a focus on the screen for Scott and Courtney. Then Dawn came in the room, "How is it going?" she asked, Sierra replied, "Nothing, all they are doing is argue. Are you sure they still like each other?". "They still like each other, while they were doing the things before we trapped them. I saw what they were thinking in thier aura's, each other. We must get them together!" Dawn said with determination in her voice. "Guys look!" Izzy yelled, Sierra and Dawn looked at the screen and saw them not arguing but talking while Courtney was on the verge of crying, and she didn't have the football uniform on anymore. Izzy turned up the volume and they all began to watch while Sierra got her phone out to record it.

"I- I can't tell you why" said Courtney on the screen, "Why can't you tell me the minute after All-Stars ended you and I broke up!" Scott confronted with determination. "It- it-it" stuttered the CIT. "It was my Mom!" she exclaimed, Scott looked shocked, "Why?" he questioned. Courtney sniffled and Dawn, Izzy, and Sierra looked closer to the screen. "My Mom said this: If you don't dump that smelly- dirt eating farmboy, then I will disown you. I just want her to love me as a daughter! But I don't love her asmuchIloveyou!" Courtney finished quickly. "You still like me?" Scott asked, Courtney nodded.

Scott grabbed Courtney's hand's so she won't turn away, thier's eye's locked in a stare. "I still love you" Scott said while Courtney finally got her hands in control and she put her hands on her mouth, she was crying. "So Courtney" said the farmboy, getting something out of his pocket. It was the shoelace ring from All-Stars, he keeled down, one knee on the floor and one holding him up as he looked into her eye's. "Will you be my boyfriend-Gah! I mean, will you be my boyfriend! No I mean, can I be your girlfriend! Gah! I mean-" he said incorrectly before his girl interrupted him. "Yes" she happily said as she put the ring on dat fingah. "Awwww" cooed Izzy, Sierra and Dawn. "So who's next?" asked Sierra, Dawn and Izzy shrugged. Mission "Bringing back Scottney", complete.


	3. Aleheather Forever

**Sorry! I had writers block and I have been going to stinking summer school dude! Well, another chapter. I decided to only do one couple, sooooo, ya. Also, no offense Wishstar but...I LOVE JOCK! I AM SORRY BUT I HATE BRICKXANNEMARIA AND JOXLIGHTNING! Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Disclaimer: NONE!**

* * *

Aleheather Forever

"I have an idea!" exclaims Sierra. Dawn and Izzy poke up from the bed sheet covers on the bed they were on. They went back to the room and Izzy and Dawn had buried themselves in the covers on Dawns bed when Scottney went out and Dawn gave back the PDA. "Aleheather!" Sierra shouted, Dawn tilted her head in confustion. Izzy faced palmed, them laughed maniacally, "Oh my gosh! We need to tell you the names of couples! The person who knows everything about everyone doesn't know pairing names! HAHAHAHAH!" Izzy laughed like she usually does, banging her head on the bed. Dawn and Sierra looked at her weirdly, "Well if you want me to know the names then Sierra can tutor me later. Is Aleheather Alejandro and Heather basically?".

"Yes! We shall do them right now! That way we can video record them getting together like I did with Scott and Courtney! I bet Aleheather will get at least 3 kids at the max! Omg! I would love that!" Sierra shouted with stars in her eyes. "What's the plan?" asked Sierra, Izzy had a scheme up ahead.

* * *

"Okay, mission 'Aleheather Forever' is in action. Dawn, walk up to Heather." Sierra said on the walke-talkie. Dawn nodded, even though Sierra can't see it. The innocent aura whisperer walked up to Heather. "Heather? May I ask you to check the Landry?" she said. Heather looked up from the magazine she was reading on the beach chair, staring at her weirdly.

"Why?" Heather asked. "For I sense a beauty coupon in a basket and I thought you would like it?" Dawn said. Heather looked at her for any suspicions, but Dawn is a good actor, so Heather didn't suspect a thing. "Alright lets go!", Heather wanted to go to the salon for days, but didn't have the money for it. Dawn saw the neediness in her aura. Heather and Dawn ran over to the Landry room.

"Alejandro!" yelled Izzy as she ran towards him. "What?" he asked. "I saw Owen! He was hungry and he ran out of food so he's eating your pants in the landry room!" Izzy said as she crackled maniacally. "What! Owen would never eat my pants! I'll be going!" he shouted as he ran. Izzy laughed once more, then held out her walkie-talkie. "I got him Sierra!" she crackled maniacally.

* * *

Heather was throwing pants and jackets in the air out of frustration. Every single clothing with a pocket didn't have a coupon. And it pissed her off. She was fumeing, then Alejandro came in the room, only to be slapped in the face with a long brown belt. "Hey!" he yelled. Sierra quietly tip toed to Alejandro, and pushed him, and quickly ran out of the room. "Woah!" he yelled, Heather turned around to see Alejandro trip towards her. Then he accidentally kissed her!

"What th-" Heather said but then cut off, Izzy had also pushed her from the back and Heather kissed him, again! Izzy ran out of the room, laughing like a hyena. MID crew went to the security room. Sierra and Dawn mouths hanged open, and Sierra had her phone in one hand recording it.

"What?!" Izzy asked, Dawn pointed to the screen, Izzy also mouth gaped. Heather and Alejandro were having a full out makeout session! "Well! I think that wraps it up!" Izzy suddenly laughed. "Maybe we should actually make a couple that didn't exists for once" Dawn suggested out of no where.


	4. MID Authors Note

**I'm really really really rreeaaallllyyy sorry! But I have to discontinue this for a while. **

**I have a lot of stories to finish, and I just added one hours ago.**

**So that means I will delete this fanfic tommorow.**

**But I will continue it when I have time back.**

**So stay tuned :)**

**For this shall be better and bigger once I have time for it!**


End file.
